contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Francis Bacon (peintre)
Francis Bacon ( à Dublin - à Madrid) est un peintre irlandais. Il était un descendant collatéral du philosophe Sir Francis Bacon. Enfance et formation Bacon naît à Dublin (Irlande) en 1909 de parents anglais. La famille fait plusieurs fois l'aller-retour entre Dublin et Londres durant son enfance. C'est un enfant maladif (asthme) et son père essaye de le « renforcer » en le fouettant. Il est rejeté par sa famille lorsque son homosexualité est découverte — une anecdote veut que son père l'ait renvoyé du foyer familial à l'âge de 17 ans après l'avoir surpris en train d'essayer les sous-vêtements de sa mère. Sa carrière Bacon passe plusieurs années à Berlin, puis à Paris où il mène une vie de bohème. De retour à Londres, il s'installe comme décorateur et peint ses premières toiles sous la forte influence du surréalisme et de Picasso dont il a pu admirer les dernières toiles lors de son séjour à Paris en 1927. Les dessins de Picasso de cette époque visibles dans ses carnets, montrent les similitudes et comment Francis Bacon s'est inspiré de Picasso. Bacon est largement un artiste autodidacte. Parmi ses influences, on reconnaît Pablo Picasso bien sûr et Diego Vélasquez, Nicolas Poussin ou encore Rembrandt. Au cours d'un entretien, il affirma que son influence du surréalisme ne provenait pas d'un peintre, mais des films de Luis Buñuel. Il traita plus tard ses premiers travaux avec dédain et détruisit la majeure partie de ses œuvres antérieures en 1944. 1945 marque son entrée officielle dans le monde de la peinture avec « Trois études de figures au pied d'une crucifixion ». Le tableau, d'une rare violence expressive, choque au lendemain de la Seconde Guerre mondiale où l'on préfèrerait oublier les images d'horreur que celle-ci a engendrées. Ces corps ramassés à l'extrême, tordus et écrabouillés, musculeux, disloqués, ravagés, ces distorsions crispées, ces contractures paroxystiques, ces poses quasi acrobatiques, sont d'abord signes de fulgurances nerveuses et d'un emportement furieux, presque athlétique, plus somatiques que psychologiques de la mystérieuse animalité d'anthropoïde solitaire et désolée qui est en chaque homme. Au cours de sa carrière, Bacon affina son style, délaissant les images de violence crue de ses débuts pour préférer « peindre le cri plutôt que l'horreur », prônant que la violence doit résider dans la peinture elle-même non dans la scène qu'elle montre. Ses œuvres * Reprise du portrait du Pape Innocent X de Vélasquez * Crucifixion, 1933 * Intérieur d'une pièce, vers 1935 * Figures dans un jardin, vers 1936 * Figure sortant d'une voiture, vers 1943 * Figure dans un paysage, 1945 * Painting, 1946 * Paysage avec voiture (version retravaillée de Figure sortant d'une voiture), vers 1946 * L'homme au rideau, 1950, retravaillé en 1951 * Portrait de Lucian Freud, 1951 * Chien, 1952 * Homme avec chien, 1953 * Figure with meat, 1954 * Autoportrait, 1956 * Homme portant un enfant, 1956 * Miss Muriel Belcher, 1959. Muriel Belcher était la gérante du bar préféré de l'artiste, le Colony à Soho, et elle fut l'une de ses plus fidèles amies. * Paysage près de Malabata, Tanger, 1963 * Figure allongée avec seringue hypodermique, 1963 * Portrait of George Dyer Staring into a Mirror, 1967, vendu aux enchères en 2005 pour 7,404 millions d'euros * Study from the human Body, Man turning on the light, 1970, ajugée pour 16 millions de dollars (11,5 millions d'euros) chez Christie's Londres. Cette toile avait été donnée par le peintre au Collège royal des arts en échange de la location de son studio à Londres Le Figaro Patrimoine de novembre 2007. * Figure endormie, 1974 * Figure en mouvement, 1976 * Paysage, 1978 * Jet d'eau, 1979 * Dune de sable, 1981 * Un bout de terrain vague, 1982 * Œdipe et le Sphinx, 1983 * Dune de sable, 1983 * Portrait de John Edwards, 1988 Sa cote * Le tableau Version No. 2 of Lying Figure with Hypodermic Syringe, a été adjugé en novembre 2006 pour plus de 15 M$.. Ce grand nu de femme peint en 1968 provenait de la collection Vanthournout, une grande collection privée belge. * L'étude pour Corrida n°1 a été adjugé en novembre 2007 par Sotheby's New York pour 45,96 M$. * Un autoportrait 35x40 a été adjugé en novembre 2007 par Sotheby's New York pour 33 M$. Expositions * 1934, Londres, Transition Gallery, Francis Bacon * 1962-1963, Londres, Tate Gallery, Francis Bacon * 1965, Hambourg, Kunstverein, Francis Bacon * 1971-1972, Paris, Grand Palais, Francis Bacon * 1989-1990, Los Angeles, Country Museum of Art, Francis Bacon Anecdotes Les œuvres de Francis Bacon ont eu une grande influence sur l'aspect visuel de certains films, notamment The Cell, la série des Hellraiser ou encore L'Échelle de Jacob. Cette influence s'étend également dans le domaine des jeux vidéo avec la saga Silent Hill. Citations * "Je suis sûr que chaque artiste se situe quelque part, travaille à partir d’un certain héritage et se trouve placé sur une certaine trajectoire. De même d’ailleurs qu’il s’ingénie à enfoncer avec obstination le même clou, mais cela est une autre histoire." Extrait des Entretiens avec Michel Archimbaud * "Je crois que l'homme aujourd'hui réalise qu'il est un accident, que son existence est futile et qu'il a à jouer un jeu insensé." Galerie Bibliographie * Gilles Deleuze, Francis Bacon, Logique de la sensation, Paris, La Différence, 1981 * Philippe Sollers, La Guerre du Goût, éd. Gallimard, 1994; Éloge de l'Infini, éd. Gallimard, 2001. * David Sylvester, francis bacon à nouveau, Edition originale anglaise Thames & Hudson, 2000 et traduit de l'anglais par jean frémon, éd. andré dimanche éditeur, octobre 2006. * Margarita Cappock, Francis Bacon: l'atelier, Bibliothèque des Arts Suisse, 2006. Notes Voir aussi Liens internes * Peindre le Siècle 101 Portraits majeurs 1900-2000 Liens externes * Exposition Bacon/Picasso sur le site de la Réunion des musées nationaux * Bacon/Picasso : la vie des images * Biographie et œuvres sur Artversus.com * Van Gogh vu par Bacon Voir des œuvres: * Le WebMuseum, Paris * Bacon au Musée Guggenheim * National Galleries of Scotland * National Gallery of Australia * Tate Gallery, Londres * The Huge Lan Gallery of Modern Art, Dublin, Ireland Vidéos: * Francis Bacon en 1964, un portrait de l'artiste par Pierre Koralnik, une archive de la Télévision suisse romande * www.UBU.com, un interview de Francis Bacon. ----- Catégorie:Peintre britannique Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain britannique Catégorie:Naissance en 1909 Catégorie:Décès en 1992 bg:Френсис Бейкън (художник) de:Francis Bacon (Maler) en:Francis Bacon (painter) eo:Francis Bacon (pentristo) es:Francis Bacon (pintor) fi:Francis Bacon (taidemaalari) gl:Francis Bacon (artista) is:Francis Bacon (listamaður) it:Francis Bacon (pittore) ja:フランシス・ベーコン (芸術家) lt:Francis Bacon (tapytojas) nl:Francis Bacon (schilder) pl:Francis Bacon (malarz) pt:Francis Bacon (artista) ru:Бэкон, Фрэнсис (художник) sl:Francis Bacon (slikar) sv:Francis Bacon (konstnär) tr:Francis Bacon (ressam)